Christmas Surprise
by KHSsSoccerGurl
Summary: John McClane has a daughter she’s invited to the Christmas party. Things get a little outta hand and well, John has taught her well if ya know what I mean. Rating will go up in later chapters.


Christmas Surprise

**I do NOT own Die Hard or its characters, I only own Maddie!!!** Like most of or all of my stories they are told in 1st POV, this one is no different, sometimes 3rd POV.

Summary- John McClane has a daughter; she's invited to the Christmas party. Things get a little outta hand and well, John has taught her well if ya know what I mean.

Chapter One Welcome to the Party

"McClane, Captain wants to see ya!" an officer yelled from across the room.

I sigh, knowing what is to come, and walk in the direction of the Captain's office. I knock on the door; I hear a "come in" and I enter and close the door behind me.

"Sit down Maddie." I sit down and look at his name plate, 'Captain Snipes' it reads.

I look up, "You wanted to see me sir?" I ask already knowing what he is going to say.

"Maddie, you're a good cop. You know that, I know that, everyone knows that. But lately you've been too focused and too involved in the Lenox case. I want you to take some time off, how does a week sound?" He stands up and walks around to the front of his desk and sits on the corner.

"I want you to take a breather, get your thoughts in order and then come back. Michaels will take over the case until you get back."

"Sir, Michaels is a dumbass; he doesn't know the first thing about taking on his own case." I complain

"Michaels is just as qualified as you." He retaliates.

"All except for the following orders part; sir he couldn't find water if he fell out of a boat." I stand up.

"Be nice! Look you need a break," a brief pause, changing the subject, "I hear your dad is doing very well up in New York, maybe you two should get together, maybe visit your mom over in L.A. Say for a Christmas party? Yea a letter came for you today, and of course I didn't read it." He chuckles.

"Oh so you're the one reading all of my mail." I joke.

"Will you do this?" he asks.

I sigh and I look from him to the carpet.

"Please don't make it an order."

"Alright, I'll go to L.A for a week, but you have to promise me that you won't let Michaels ruin my case." I beg.

"I promise, now go pack your flight leaves in 3 hours."

"You booked a flight? That's why you pushed me for this break, I should have known." I laughed at myself.

He laughed, "Well, I'm good at what I do. You better hurry, the lines this time of year are hell."

I smirked, "I'll see you on Thursday sir, have a great Christmas." I turn and walk out the door.

I get to my desk, "So I heard your case was given to me, I guess you don't have what it takes to be a detective." A voice came from behind me.

I turn around to see a tall brown hair- blue eyed man. "Ah Michaels, so good of you to stop by to wish me luck on my vacation. You have a week to enjoy what it feels like to have your own case."

"Hey yea, remember the time when I caught the suspect from Jacob's case, one of the states 'Most Wanted' guy." He shot back.

"Hey remember the time when that "Most Wanted" guy was the main shoplifter from the state of Rhode Island and you just by pure luck caught him in the act while you were shopping in the same store." With my voice rising, we start to draw a crowd.

I pause to take a breath, he starts to say something but I cut him off.

"Oh and remember when I dumped you in the bar with all your little buddies around? And if I remember correctly weren't you the one saying that you had something in your eye when it was clearly tears?"

I hear the guys around me, "Ohhhhhhh"

I smile and I look at him, "Good luck trying to solve my case."

I turn and walk towards the exit; I can still hear all of the guys talking about what just happened.

'_Why did I ever date him, probably one of the worst mistakes I could have made.'_

I arrive at my apartment in down town Atlanta. I start packing and put on some jeans and a cute brown shirt to go with my brown hair and hazel eyes; by the time I was done it was 1:40. It took me 40 minutes to pack, wow.

I call a taxi and I wait for him to pick me up. We drive to the airport, and he lets me off at the front.

I wait in line for about an hour when I finally walk towards my gate. But not after the airport security searching me not believing I was a detective and that I required a gun on my person at all times, no they just don't believe a girl like me would ever be in that sort of career. I sat down near the gate and looked at my phone, '3:00.'

"Great my flight doesn't leave for another hour." I decide to go shopping.

I buy a couple things, some food, of course, a sudoku book, and Starbucks.

I go back to the gate and take out my phone. I scroll down to 'Dad' and press the green button. (Green means call duh!)

A voice picks up, "Hey dad how are you?" He replies with 'fine how are you?'

"I'm great, I'm actually going to L.A. to visit mom." 'You got invited to the Christmas party too?' he says.

"Yea, when are you leaving?" 'I'm about to board now, I have to go but I will see you when you get there. I love you.'

"I love you too." I say as I hang up the phone.

"Gate 12A, flight to Los Angeles California is now boarding." The intercom said.

"Oh, that's me." I get up and grab my backpack and walk towards the gate.

They check me in and I walk down the terminal to the plane. I am taken to 1st class.

'_Wow thanks a lot Captain'_ I think to myself.

I sit down and buckle up, awaiting lift off and then a 5 hour plane ride all the way to California.

About 20 minutes into the ride the flight attendant offers me a snack and some head phones. I gladly take them and ask for a pillow. She brings one back and I soon get comfortable and fall asleep.

I'm not entirely sure what I dreamt about but I know it was from my past. I remember my dad teaching me how to shoot a gun at the age of 16. I became so intrigued in what he did, that he began to teach me a few things. Nothing major he just showed me how he solved some of his cases.

I remember heading off to college, majoring in criminal justice. After college I went to the Los Angeles Police Academy, the second I graduated I got transferred to Atlanta. They chose an interesting city for me, I was hoping for Seattle or San Francisco, but Atlanta will do. So there I was my second year in Atlanta, how old would that make me? Oh that's right I turned 26 last month.

My life passed by really fast, I mean it was like I was born one day, then moving out the next. The more I think about it, I'm pretty sure I always knew I was going to be a cop, I mean my dad working in New York kinda bothered my mom but he was good at what he did. And I hope one day I will be able to fill his shoes.

I awoke to a tap at my shoulder, "Excuse me miss, we are about to land," the flight attendant said.

"Thanks," I said as I sat up and started getting my things together.

'_That flight was fast'_ I thought to myself.

I got of the plane and went to baggage pick up. There I grabbed my bag and headed to the exit to try and find a taxi, which it would be that hard because it was only 6 pm, while in Georgia it would be 9 pm. Ha, gotta love the time difference.

I yell for a taxi and I get in when my phone rings. I hand the driver the address to the building and pick up.

"Hello?" 'Hey hun where are you?' my dad says on the other line.

"Oh hey, I'm heading over to the building, you?" 'Same, same I'll just wait for you to get here. We'll walk in together how does that sound? Oh yea, Happy Christmas Eve!'

"Thanks you too! I will call you when I get there." I hang up and open a window, dying for some fresh air.

As we start driving I see a man with long blonde hair step out of a car, he then proceeds to open the door for another man. He was an older gentleman, the way he looked told me he wasn't from this country.

Suddenly, he catches my eye and I quickly turn away. _'Kinda freaky, he definitely knew I was lookin at him.'_

20 minutes later I get to the Nakatomi Plaza. I step out, "Wow this place is really something, now I know why she left." I spoke aloud.

I gave the driver the money and called my dad saying that I had arrived. He told me to meet him in the lobby. I walk in to see a security officer stand up behind his desk.

"Hi can I help you?" he asks.

"Um yes, can you tell me what floor they are having the Christmas party in, my mother invited me."

"What is her name?"

"Holly McClane"

"I'm sorry there's no McClane here." He informs.

"What about Generro?" I ask.

"Oh yea Mrs. Generro."

"She changed it back to her maiden name, oh dad isn't gonna be too happy. They're on the 30th floor right?"

"Yes, uh miss, is that a gun I see?" he says grabbing his.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I'm a cop from Atlanta, see," I showed him my badge.

He nodded, "Oh I see, I'll let ya slide this time, but next time you won't be so lucky."

I smiled and walked away. I pressed the elevator button, when the door opened I came face to face with my dad.

I smiled, "He was flirting with you, want me to kill him?" he joked and pulled me in for a big hug.

"Where did you come from?" I asked instantly.

"Well your grandma of course," he laughed. I looked at him.

"I came from the parking deck below; I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too."

We got to talking about what had been going on in our lives that we hadn't discussed on the phone, he told me he got in trouble with his Captain. I told him that my Captain got mad at me too.

We talked until we arrived at the 30th floor. The doors opened and out we walked his arm on my shoulder and mine around his back.

We walked in calmly. I looked around for people I knew, basically no one but this asshole named Ellis or something.

We broke apart, "I'll go find your mom." I nodded and went my own way, directly in the direction of the food.

I got to the table, I was in heaven. 'I love life!' I thought to myself as I grabbed a plate and dug in. After getting the desserts, my third plate actually, I went over to an empty table.

I sat there for a few minutes happily enjoying my food when a voice comes from behind me.

"Well hey there; I haven't seen you in a long time." I knew the voice instantly, Ellis.

"What do you want Ellis, besides another broken nose?" I questioned.

He sat down beside me, "Oh, a little harsh wouldn't you say? I just came by to see how you were doing and to welcome you to the party." He smiled innocently.

"Yea I'm sure. I'm going to go find my mom ok?" before he could say anything I got up and headed towards my moms office.

As I walked away, I could feel his eyes staring boring into me, mainly at my ass.

**Hey guys I hope you like this new story I have been kind of hesitant on putting it up. I wrote this chapter a long time ago, and I want to continue to write the rest of my stories, I guess I will write which ever one I feel like writing that day. **

**Don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!**


End file.
